Baracades in our Hearts
by lazywriter123
Summary: Garcia is thrust back in time to World War 1 at the western front at the border of France. Posing as a nurse to try to blend in and find her way back to the future, she meets a soilder that may make her not want to go home at all.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

**I'm going to try and be as historically accurate as possible so if I make any mistakes I apologize in advance. By the way, I've been trying to find out what Garcia's age is on the show and for some reason I can't find it, therefore in this story I'm going to make her…24, sorry but that's how is it unless I hear different.**

Enjoy

"_Love is eternal; it lives on even when our souls leave our bodies. Love then lives on in the stars above."_

Prologue- 1915, somewhere in the trenches on the northern western front in France:

Peter has been in the trenches for almost a year now. Peter was nearly 25 years old and was from England, a small town boy with a passion for books and strong spirit for his country. The trenches were a living hell, it smelled of rot and other things he wouldn't want to know. The muddy water went up to his ankles, soaking his socks. His uniform was damp but his pack and helmet was dry. His gun was in his hands and his figures were always next to the trigger. His black hair was a bit longer and more unkempt then when he first came to the trenches. His pale skin was littered with scars and dirt. His cold blue eyes were now devoid of all passion and hope. Working as mostly a laborer all his life, he was a strong man in fact he would make the new soldiers look like children. He longed to see the countryside of his dear homeland again. To smell the sweet scent of hay and flowers that flowed through the air in early spring, when he and his father would move the hay out to feed the cows. But what he missed the most was his dear mother, her loving smile and soft brown eyes. He prayed that he would live to see her again and that she was still alright.

For some reason they have been sitting around for about a month and a half. Neither side moving or waiting for someone to make a move. A stalemate perhaps? Either way it didn't really matter to him what was going on, he just wanted to go home. He moved away from the wall of mud and dirt, making sure that he was not peaking over the trench. If he did, he would find a bullet in his skull. He moved to the inside of one of the many tunnels that scanned for miles. Inside he saw one of his friends, Tim Grayson, another Englishman. He was sitting in the corner of the small room that looked to be barely held up by the wood panels and rock that was set in place. Some lanterns lit up the darkened room.

"Hey Tim…why are you in here" he asked. Tim looked up, his face streaked with tears, "I got a letter from my wife…our baby was born today…I didn't get so see my own daughter be born…I'm just…well…afraid that I'll never get too…"

Peter stared at him for a long time…he knew exactly how it felt. The extreme uncertainly and fear of dying alone in a dusty battlefield and then your family being sent a letter of your tragic end.

He wished he could tell him that he would see his daughter and wife…but he couldn't…he can't install false hope…he made that mistake with himself once…he won't do it to someone else.

Present day: BAU office in Quantico Virginia:

Penelope Garcia, the BAU's best technical analyst and self-proclaimed Goddess of all knowledge. She walked into her office of many computer monitors and many adorable nick-knacks on her desk and walls. She hummed to herself and sat down at her desk to start up her computers and monitors. The others were starting their paperwork below in the bullpen. She decided she would visit them later that morning, despite her cheery mood she was a bit sad today. She and Kevin broke up a few weeks ago and for good reason but she honestly thought he was the one for her. However, she always told herself there was no point in crying over the past. He and she were done, that was it.

She got up and went down to the break room to get some coffee and maybe a doughnut too. She crossed the bullpen and saw her G-man, Spencer Reid walk in with a big cup of coffee and his pack full of books and files. As she went into the break room, she was Kevin…he looked upset. He made a B line to her and grabbed her arm. "Penny, we need to talk" he said in a menacing voice. She yanked her arm away and glared at him, "There is NOTHING to talk about Kevin, were through end of story."

When he tried to grab her again a big muscled arm grabbed his arm instead and yanked it up and over his head. "You may want to not touch her again, Kevin…unless you like having two arms" Morgan snarled. Kevin backed away and fled the break room, down to his office a few floors below theirs.

Morgan turned to Garcia who was holding her arm that Kevin grabbed earlier. He touched her shoulder and gave her a sad look. "You ok baby-girl?"

She nodded, "I just want him to leave me alone…"

He nodded, "I'll tell Hotch to make sure that he can't come in here…now come on we'll make some coffee and then we'll see how everyone else is doing. Maybe try to persuade Reid into asking that girl on the other side of the office out on a date finally."

She laughed, "Yeah, I can see how he looks at her."

They both laughed and went back into the bullpen, coffee in hand.

Present day: In the museum of natural history in New York City:

"YOU LOST IT" shouted Mr. Rogers, the manager of artifacts from the museum.

The deliveryman and Mr. Roger's assistant, Greg didn't know what to say. "Just explain to me how a priceless artifact that dates over hundreds of years ago, suddenly disappear?"

The deliveryman sighed, "I called my boss already, and the package should have been sent to the address. Somewhere down the line, something got screwed up."

"You're darn right it did, this box is filled with video games and some new computer thing…whatever it is."

They both shrugged, Mr. Rogers; sighed, "Just go back to your office and find out where the package went…it's very, very valuable."

"Sir…may I ask what is in the box so I can know what to look for…it wasn't disclosed in the information sheet."

Mr. Roger's sighed again, "A very rare goblet, from the beginning of the dark ages. Said to have been made at the same time the Holy Grail was. When it is drunk from it is said to have strange affects on the person but no one knows for sure. This goblet is a key find, we must have it back."

The other men nodded and the deliveryman to try to locate the package.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Thank you **LoveforPenandDerek**for giving me Garcia's real age. I'll have to make some adjustments to Peter's age in the last chapter. Thanks again.

Enjoy

Penelope was tired when she got out of her car and began walking to her apartment. It was overall a normal day that was now slowly ending. She decided that she would go home and play video games on her computer and then relax with a movie. She was too tired to do much else. When she talked to her friends at the bullpen that morning, JJ told them that they had a case in Florida. They left quickly, leaving her to search the web like there was no tomorrow. Sometimes, her job could suck. The photos she had to look at, the poor people that suffered at someone else's hand were sometimes almost too much. As she passed the small courtyard that was the entrance way to her apartment, she noticed a package on the floor. She immediately squealed and grabbed it. Her package had finally arrived. She couldn't wait to open it.

She ran into her apartment, threw off her coat and purse, and finally set the package down on her dining room table. When she finally got all the tap and bubble wrap away, she frowned. "What the hell…"

Gingerly she picked up the strange looking cup out of the box. Damn that stupid shipping company, they got her order completely wrong, someone else must have her video games and new possessor she waited a month for. She was upset…no scratch that…she was pissed off.

With an annoyed sigh, she set the cup down and called the company…however, her curiously got the best of her.

She looked at the strange cup; it was made of some sort of goldish-brown metal, with rubes and other stones around it. The sup itself had a huge basin to put the liquid in and then a think piece of metal that went down to the bottom of the cup that was an arched piece of metal to keep it upright. Strange, yet almost royal looking. Something a king would have drink from, she thought.

She set the cup down again and decided to call the company tomorrow; she was just too tired to argue with anyone.

Later that night she got up at about two in the morning, she had another dream about seeing those photos from the case come to life. In her half-awake state she went into the kitchen to get some water.

She saw at the corner of her eye, the cup from earlier. She snorted but took the cup and filled it with water from the tap in her kitchen.

She sat in a chair, sighing and trying to forget the dream. Then she took a drink.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$$#$#$$

Peter was trying to nap in one of the small dugouts as far from the main front of the trenches as possible, that last thing he needed was to fall asleep where he was most vulnerable to snipers. The sky above him was dusty and brown, but he could scarcely see the night sky and the many stars above.

The trenches were quiet tonight, which he was grateful for, His sergeant for this part of the trenches, aka the British division said they will be moving troops a bit to the southern part of the northern section of the trenches. From what he remembered was that a make-shift hospital was nearby around there. The nurses and other soldiers used an intact school that was abandoned during the fighting and used it as a medical ward.

He couldn't remember the last time he saw a woman; he longed to go home and find a wife to have children with for so long. It made him weary with grief that his chances of that happening are fading away fast.

As he tried to sleep, he felt something strange. Like a sudden shift in the breeze or perhaps a sudden chill in the air. Something felt different. He couldn't put his finger on it at all but for some reason, he felt that his life as he knew it would change forever…tomorrow when they went to the southern trenches.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Penelope Garcia woke up to someone's voice. A soft, delicate voice. When she fully opened her eyes, she saw a blonde woman in what appeared to be a nurse's outfit. Was she in the hospital, she thought she had a brief flashback of the last time she was in the hospital. She hoped she wasn't back in the hospital for similar reasons. As the fog in her mind lifted she felt like she was in a bed…a very uncomfortable bed. She shifted herself to sit up and she saw more nurses, all looking worriedly at her. Penelope stiffed under the intense gaze that the other women gave her.

"Are you alright" one of them asked.

Penelope nodded, "Yes…umm where are we?"

"Oh dear…the fall must have hurt your head, now your all disoriented…don't you remember, you're the new nurses from America. We're near the western front in France. This is the "temporary" hospital that we named St. James Hospital" she said sweetly.

Penelope's eyes grew wide. Hospital at the Western front in France…that made no sense. It was at that moment that she remembered some of Reid's ramblings about the Western front that existed during…World War I. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest. She looked around and saw what the women were wearing. No scrubs like modern nurses wore but clean white dresses that went down to their ankles. Also nurse hats with the Red Cross on them. Oh…my…God was all she could think. No, this can't be real but it seemed so…she pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. IT hurt…so she concluded she must not be dreaming. Still whether it was a dream or not, she remembered what her team had always had done in situations like this…Play along.

"Oh…your right it's all coming back to me now…I guess that hit to the head really did knock out a little sense."

The other women chuckled, "Well that's good you're alright, what's your name?"

"Penelope."

"Welcome Penelope…now we have a lot of work to do."

#$#$#$$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$$#$

"Damn it all…the rats have gotten to my bread again, look at the little nibbles" said Tim as he and Peter ate their "lunch".

Peter sighed, "The bread is stale anyways."

As they ate some more, Peter decided to move about to find a more comfortable position so that his shoes and pants weren't in the mud.

That's when the bombs started to fall.

"The Germans are ATTACKING. Ready the artillery. Get to your posts" shouted the sergeant.

Everyone got ready and soon enough they saw German soldiers running towards them.

"FIRE."

Bullets flew, shell bombs blew up, smoke and dust was everywhere like giant clouds.

Suddenly Peter felt a terrible pain in his leg.

"Peter, you got shot" shouted Tim as he helped him back into one of the dugouts in the trenches.

"We'll get you to the hospital" he said as he rushed to get someone else to help carry Peter to the St. James Hospital that was close by.

#$#$#$#$##$#$#$#$#$$#$$#$#$

Penelope looked around the rather, large building that used to be a school. The walls had some cracks and the window were boarded so glass would flew everywhere off the building was attacked.

She was dressed as the other nurses and her usual jobs were tending to the patients and bringing things to the doctors when asked too. As she spent more time there, which has been a day, she realized that this wasn't a dream. But, how did she get thrown back in time. Wait…the cup that she got in the package. Was it some kind of magic relic or a secret science experiment that got shipped to her by mistake? But how would she get back to the 21st century? Was it even possible? She could never find the cup because she had no idea what it was or where to begin looking.

She sighed and carried a load of blankets to the main med ward where many soldiers were recovering. She noticed two men bringing in someone that looked to have been shot in the upper thigh.

"Doctor this man needs help" one of them cried.

The doctor nodded and told her and another nurse to get him set up on a bed and rolled into an operation room top extract the bullet.

Later on, in the middle of the night, the man was rolled out of the room and into the main ward. The doctor said that the bullet only cased some tissue and some damage to his muscles but would recover in about three weeks. He was rolled in and Penelope adjusted his bed so he would sleep comfortably. He was still knocked out but looked peaceful. Penelope couldn't help but look at him. Wow the man looked like he walked out of a cover of a romance novel, she thought. She blushed and went back to checking his bandages on his leg…which she really, really wished were not on his thigh.

As she checked, she didn't notice that the man was waking up.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
